1. Field of the Invention
In the past, a wide variety of proposals have been made relating to multiple plug connections in which a plurality of coaxial cables are connected to a circuit board for radio-frequency purposes in one plugging operation at the same time. In the case of multiple coaxial cable plug connections of this type, it is not only necessary to align the contact arrangements of the individual connection points with one another, but it is also necessary to ensure that the RF connection is made up to the highest frequencies with the lowest possible attenuation. Furthermore, care should be taken that, when there are a large number of connection points or coaxial cables to be connected, the plugging forces which have to be expended during the plugging operation can be managed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
WO-A1-92/22943 discloses, for example, a coaxial connector system of high density for use in printed circuits, in which, on the cable side, the cables which are provided with a coaxial contact arrangement are inserted into holes in a grouping plate and latched there. A plurality of grouping plates are held in parallel in one housing, with the coaxial contact arrangements projecting forward out of the housing and being inserted into corresponding holes in a mating piece which is arranged on the circuit board. Electrical contact is established in the mating contact via a central pin for the internal conductor and via a contact tongue, which is arranged laterally in the hole, for the external conductor. In the case of this solution, the design is very simple and the plugging force is comparatively low. On the other hand, this solution is unsuitable for higher and extremely high frequencies in the GHz range owing to the unfavorable contact geometry and lack of precision.
EP-A1-0 582 960 discloses an RF coaxial plug connection in which the coaxial mating plug connector for the coaxial plugs are integrated in a metal monoblock which forms the common external conductor for all the mating plug connectors. The coaxial plugs themselves are combined to form one unit by means of a common mounting plate, arranged on a board and attached by means of press-in contacts with a specific spacing. Flexible alignment of the individual plug connections with one another is not possible here.
WO-A2-98/33243 discloses a comparable RF coaxial plug connector in which, instead of the metal block in the mating plug connector, a plastic housing with a metallized inner wall as the external conductor is inserted. Flexible alignment in the case of individual plug connections is not possible in this case either.